1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a paint bladder and more particularly pertains to placing an inflatable bladder with a constant diameter and variable length into a partially filled paint can, and further varying the length of the bladder with respect to the fill level of the paint can.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of inflatable containers is known in the prior art. More specifically, inflatable containers heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of using as a bladder are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,334,072 to Epstein discloses an inflatable body and holder assembly. U.S. Pat. No. 5,294,112 to Smith discloses a bladder for use in a sportsball bin. U.S. Pat. No. 4,983,139 to McGrath discloses an inflatable container with self-sealing valve. U.S. Pat. No. 4,854,945 to Ferree and Beal discloses a bladder device and method for displacing air in a bottle bore shaft. Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. 4,470,218 to Yu discloses a toy balloon.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe paint bladder that allows a pneumatic bladder to be inserted in a partially full paint can, and blown up to displace the air in the can, so as to prevent a skim from form over the top surface of the paint in the can.
In this respect, the paint bladder according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of placing an inflatable bladder with a constant diameter and variable length into a partially filled paint can, and further varying the length of the bladder with respect to the fill level of the paint can.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved paint bladder which can be used for placing an inflatable bladder with a constant diameter and variable length into a partially filled paint can, and further varying the length of the bladder with respect to the fill level of the paint can. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.